


Destiny

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Los padres primerizos no solamente debían lidiar con el nerviosismo de no saber si están criando correctamente a su descendencia, sino también deben enfrentarse a la difícil decisión de escoger el nombre que le definirá de ahí en adelante. ¿Es que Kouka y Kankou podrán elegir sabiamente el nombre de su primer hijo?¿Comprenderán el peso que tiene una tarea tan simple y cotidiana?





	Destiny

Link

Tan pequeño. Tan frágil que podría desmoronarse ante su tosco e inexperto contacto. Era sencillamente la criatura más delicada que jamás creyó tener frente a sus ojos, a escasos centímetros de su agarre y que sentía enorme curiosidad por quien estaba observándole tan entusiastamente.

Sí, ese pequeño ser que se mantenía resguardado entre una suave y caliente frazada movía ocasionalmente sus pequeñas manos y mantenía sus celestes pupilas en todo su alrededor, especialmente en quien le sostenía amorosamente entre brazos.

¿Por qué se mantenía totalmente inmóvil en su asiento cuando se podía leer fácilmente las intenciones reales que cruzaban por su cabeza? ¿Qué le impedía llevar a cabo su más grande y preciado capricho? ¿Es que servía de algo reprimir y preocuparse por el qué dirán? ¿O era acaso que tenía miedo de dañar a esa pequeña persona que de un momento a otro se había adueñado de su mundo?

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? No va a morderte —pronunció la mujer con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y con su esmeralda mirada ansiando ver lo que ese hombre quería hacer.

—B-Bueno…es que…es tan diminuto…como una flor. Podría romperse —balbuceaba el pelinegro con nerviosismo palpable. Es que hasta se encontraba sudando y ella lo notaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Aun cuando te muestras tan seguro de ti mismo, eres de lo más tímido Kankou —no estaba burlándose explícitamente de él. Simplemente parecía en cierta medida, conmovida por su reacción—. No pasará nada si lo cargas por un momento.

—¡S-Seré cuidadoso…!

Tomó al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, con una delicadeza que resultaba imposible para alguien que era considerado como uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo. Es que en verdad creía que sería incapaz de cargarle y no provocar en él un fuerte llanto.

—Te lo dije —la pelirroja sonrió con cierto disimulo. No podía quitar su atención de ese bonito retrato que se creó en el instante en que el pelinegro se armó de valor para cargar a su hijo por primera vez.

—S-Sus manos son muy pequeñas, pero tienen mucha fuerza —su dedo pulgar había sido apresado por la manita del recién nacido al tiempo que esos despiertos ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Al parecer se encontraba memorizando cada uno de los rasgos de su progenitor.

—Eso es normal —indicó con innegable burla. ¿Es que se le había olvidado que eran Yatos y que tener una fuerza descomunal desde el nacimiento era algo normal?

—Ha sacado el color de tu pelo… Incluso esa perilla —Kankou también estaba apreciando cada detalle de esa personita; por alguna razón que no le quedaba del todo clara, estaba fascinado y simultáneamente sentía ese impulso de mantenerle a salvo. ¿Eso era lo que se conocía como instinto paternal?

—…Y el tono de tus ojos…—agregaba Kouka con cierta satisfacción—. Ha heredado cosas de ambos. Solamente espero que no tenga tus malas manías.

—¿De qué malas manías hablas? ¡Yo no tengo ninguna! —repelaba el agraviado hombre con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Espero que no use los mismos métodos de conquista que su padre o terminará siendo un fracaso con las mujeres —porque jamás podría olvidar las primeras palabras que le dirigió para llamar su atención.

—¡Y-Yo fui todo un caballero! Además, los Yato somos un poco toscos para esas cosas…—se excusó con cierta pena—. Sencillamente no fuimos creados para esa clase de situaciones.

—¿Significa entonces que nuestro hijo impresionará a la mujer que ame mediante fuerza y hazañas épicas? —preguntaba con cierta socarronería. Es que el planteamiento de dicho escenario resultaba bastante entretenido.

—No pensemos en insignificancias como esas. Todavía falta muchísimo tiempo para que mi precioso hijo piense en el género opuesto —alguien estaba empezando a mostrar lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

—Irremediablemente él abandonará el nido. Tienes que mentalizarte desde ahorita.

—¡Pero falta para que eso suceda!

—Que padre más necio tendrá mi hijo —expresó con una mirada dulcemente encantadora. En verdad que esa mujer no requería hacer demasiado para provocarle un vuelco en el corazón.

—M-Mejor pensemos en el nombre. Todavía no hemos decidido cómo se llamará.

—Yo tengo tres opciones —mencionó la pelirroja.

—Igual yo…De modo que, ¿cómo lo decidiremos? —cuestionó con interés.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que él mismo lo elija? Tiene derecho, aunque no nos entienda ni pueda hablar —¿a qué se refería su mujer?

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —curioseó con creciente interés.

—Con esto —a un costado de donde permanecía recostada, se percibían seis pequeñas sonajas azules que bien podrían ser contempladas como chupetes—. Enrollemos alrededor de cada una el nombre que cada quien eligió y se las mostraremos para que tome una.

—Suena una opción bastante diplomática… De modo que dejaremos el nombre de nuestro hijo en sus propias manos. Supongo que está bien, los hombres debemos tener decisiones firmes desde que somos jóvenes. Solamente de ese modo aprendemos a responsabilizarnos de nuestras consecuencias —ilustró el pelinegro con extraña seriedad.

Kouka se encargó de envolver el mango de cada uno de esos instrumentos musicales con sumo cuidado, a la vez que los juntaba todos dentro de su mano derecha. Al parecer el momento de la verdad había llegado y ambos padres miraban con cierta emoción la futura decisión del bebé.

—Vamos, elige uno de los que papá escogió para ti… Deja que esta vez le gane a tu madre.

—Parece que está dudoso de cuál tomar —el párvulo parecía sentirse un tanto abrumado al ver a sus padres sostener esas bonitas sonajas; aunque en cierto modo era como si estuviera meditando sobre qué elegir.

—Creo que la victoria es mía —Kankou sonreía con satisfacción en cuanto vio esa pequeña mano estirándose hacia uno de sus nombres.

—No apostaría tan pronto —el pelirrojo parecía sentirse ahora atraído por el lado de su madre. ¿Es que ese niño estaba jugando con ambos o simplemente estaba haciéndola de emoción?

—Oye, oye, no me traiciones. Los dos somos hombres y debemos cuidarnos las espaldas —alegaba el pelinegro a quien únicamente le dio una suave y adorable carcajada—. Somos aliados.

—Cosas como esas no parecen importarle a él —Kouka sonreía por una buena razón: su adorable hijo había estirado sus manos hacia una de sus sonajas en un intento de tomar su mano. Estaba claro que el amor que le profesaba a ella estaba por encima de cualquier código entre hombres.

—Este intento no ha valido. Por lo que hay que repetirlo —pidió el perdedor.

—Por supuesto que no. Ha sido completamente justo y legal —y para celebrar su éxito ya tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos a su tierno retoño—. Ahora veamos cuál será su nombre —el padre fue el encargado de desenvolver el papelillo y leer en voz alta el nombre ganador.

—…Kamui…—expresó clara y fluidamente—. Es un nombre sumamente raro. Es la primera vez que lo escucho —mencionó para su esposa—. ¿Lo has inventado tú?

—Podría decirse que en cierto modo ha sido así.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que significa? —quiso saber.

—...Ka proviene de "posible". Mu de "sueño"…e I de "grande" —explicó, dejando un tanto sorprendido a su pareja—…Deseo que cuando crezca, sea capaz de cumplir cualquier sueño, por más grande y difícil que este sea. Estoy segura de que él podrá ser sumamente feliz en el futuro —expresó con voz maternal, con ese amor palpable que no necesitaba ser embotellado en palabras—. ¿O es que no te ha gustado?

—Nunca dije nada parecido, Kouka… Es un nombre grandioso, digno de nuestro hijo.

Kankou sonreía, ampliamente, con un extraño orgullo devorándole el pecho. Ese pequeño niño que todavía era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, que aún no podía valerse por sí mismo y que había tomado en sus manos el destino de su propio nombre, era ahora, la más grande de sus felicidades.

Sí, frente a él se encontraban las dos personas más importantes que tenía en su mundo. Las mismas a las que ahora podía denominar como familia.


End file.
